1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connective means providing variable attitude between a torch and a pipe beveling machine. More particularly, this invention relates to a connective means having a plate attached to a pipe beveling machine with two slots which have their longitudinal center lines perpendicular, and a pin and bolt attached to a saddle supporting the torch which are received into the slots and are longitudinally movable along the slots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Hickey, 1,852,412, "Pipe Cutting Torch Support", Apr. 5, 1932; and Johnson, 3,856,282, "Pipe Cutting and Beveling Tool", Dec. 24, 1974. The Hickey patent shows and describes a means for providing a variable attitude between a pipe beveling machine and a torch which comprises an arcuate cutout in a plate attached to the machine. A square stud attached to a saddle containing the torch projects into the arcuate cutout. The attitude of the torch is varied by moving the stud along the arcuate cutout until the proper angle or attitude between the torch and the pipe beveling machine and therefore the pipe is attained. A clamp means is provided for maintaining the selected attitude.
The Johnson patent shows and describes an arrangement whereby the torch is attached through various extensions to the main body of the beveling machine by a single clamp which is movable along a slot. The clamp may also be loosened selectively to allow the torch to be pivotted for changing the attitude between the torch and the pipe beveling machine and, therefore, between the torch and the pipe.
Another connective means well known in the art is to provide a pivotal bearing between the torch support or saddle and the pipe beveling machine. An arcuate cutout on a plate attached to the machine is provided. A portion of the torch support projects into the arcuate cutout and a clamp means is provided to secure the torch and its saddle at the selected attitude.
In all of the prior constructions the torch and its saddle are pivotal about some pivot axis. They would be susceptible if a torque was applied to the torch or its support about that axis, although all of the constructions are clamped in some manner to the beveling machine or a plate mounted thereon, to movement about the pivot axis.